Abeo to Aetas
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Abeo-to depart from life. Aetas-to be living. Though we've been together so many times before only to be ripped apart from one another by tragedy I want to be with you again. Regardless of what gender you are now. I will always love you Silver...
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: GoldxSilver and Pokemon do not belong to me~ the idea for this story came from the manga N*G Life is the name I think...if not I'll go to the library to check it again. I just couldn't help but write this idea~~I think it sounds pretty beast! The quotes and lines used from Homer's _Illiad and __Odysse _belong to Homer and the person who took the time to rewrite and mass produce those amazing stories~**

**I hope that you will all enjoy this story~ :3 **

* * *

_The Beginning..._**  
**

* * *

A Snesel's hair feather thing. That's what her hair reminds me of, and she's always wearing that cute pin/white dress while her older brother's Wiggilytuff follows her around. It's hard for me to stop my nosebleeds when she's wearing such a cute outfit (even though she's forced to wear it) I can't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her waist receiving a quick punch upside my head I fall to the ground.

Looking at her I yell, "Why must you punch your loving husband upside the head Silver?"

"Yeah…loving to pick on me yes…." Silver sighed leaning down to try and wrap up my now injured head. Smiling I wrapped my arms around her small lean waist. Earning a surprised squeak from my wife while she pushed me away this time it was a gentle push not meant to hurt me,

"S-sorry…." Silver mumbled blushing as her hands wrapped around her arms she sat down next to me laying her forehead on my shoulder trying to hide her blush. Wrapping my arms around her I couldn't help but smile.

Silver is so beautiful but she still worries about how she looks. Setting my chin atop her soft red locks of red hair I chuckled whispering, "Your beautiful Silver, and don't you for one second think that you're not."

"But my scars….they make me ugly…"

"No Silver, they show that you're strong and that's what I love about you."

"Ha- that's a dumb thing to love me for…" Silver sighed laughing into my shoulder. I could only smile, I loved hearing Silver's laugh after all it's so rare to hear that sweet laugh that makes my heart melt.

"Whatever Silver~ I love you just because of who you are." I replied picking Silver up bridal style I carried her home. Hiding her face in my neck from the looks, smiles, and waves of other's I returned those smiles and waves.

"Gold! Pay them no mind!" Silver whispered violently into my neck to try and shut me up and for me to mind my own business.

Laughing I replied, "Your just jealous that I'm giving someone else attention."

Silver removed her face from the crook of my neck, blushing she punched me in the arm, "Shut up! I am not jealous! Jealousy isn't befitting for the wife of a Roman warrior…"

I nuzzled my face in her hair again smiling, "Yes, but it lets me know that you want me and only me."

Silver's face was now the color of her beautiful red hair, I couldn't help but smile as I set her down on her own two feet I kissed Silver on the forehead pulling away to see Silver's eyes fall to the ground. Smiling I said,

"I have to go now Silver. I shall return to you when this war is over." Taking a step away back from her Silver's hands wrapped around my wrist. I stood there shocked, Silver never acted like this unless she's really emotional from her numerous nightmare about her life before I met her, or something was upsetting her greatly.

Intertwining our fingers, our foreheads touching I whispered, "What ails you Silver? Please tell me?"

"Nothing ails me stupid husband of mine."

Chuckling I whispered, "If nothing ails you then why do you hold onto me so tightly? Why are your fingers caging mine so I cannot pull away?"

Silver tried to pull her fingers away from mine but I did not allow her to pull away, looking into my eyes with her soft sad silver colored eyes I found myself smiling, loving how her name matched her beautiful silver eyes. Shaking her head Silver mumbled,

*"I'm willing to give everything back that I have now if such is the best way. My desire is to see that you the people of Pompeii safe, and for you to not perish in this war! Please help me find some prize that shall be sufficient enough to spare you Gold! I don't want to lose you!"

Silver wrapped her arms around me, holding me as close to her as she could. I was shocked; Silver…my dear wife is worried about my safety. Holding Silver close to me I tilted her chin up, my lips melting against her own petal soft lips. Pulling away my arms wrapping around Silver's waist possessively I said,

"I shall return to you wife of mine."

Silver slowly wrapped her arms around my waist returning my hug she said, "Yes….and if you don not return to me husband of mine. I shall find a way to walking into Pluto's land and kill you again myself."

Removing my arms from my wife was always the hardest thing for me to do. Turning my back to her I sent her a small wave and smile. Which she returned in her own way I smiled happy that she's even sent any sign of her love back to me,

"We the troops leave at first light. Kris and the others shall ride with me to where the battle will be taking place."

Silver nodded her head smiling she said, "Kris will protect you for me, and after all he is just as strong as you Gold."

"That's why he's my most trusted man and partner on the battlefield."

With that I turned my back to my beautiful wife, walking to where the troop were going to meet to see Kris yelling orders to the men to hurry and prepare for the battle ahead and to say their goodbyes to their families. To kiss their children and wife's goodbye and promise that they would return home safely.

So here I am, sitting atop of our fastest steed a gift from the gods themselves, Rapidash a horse that's made out pure fire, sending anyone who opposed us to their graves. Kris slapped me on the back, turning to face his smiling face he said,

"If you are to not return would you mind sharing your wife with me?"

Kicking my best friend in the knee I yelled, "NO! There's no way I'd just let you have her!" Kris backed off sending me a goofy smile he said,

"Okay, okay I get it Gold. I'm just joking man."

Gritting my teeth I returned the smile after my initial anger disappeared, "One can never really know with you Kris for you're a man who's true to his word."

Smiling Kris rubbed his nose, turning to look back at our dear Pompeii I bit my lower lip worried that something bad would happen. *Turning my back to my men, our dear Pompeii, and Silver I couldn't stop the tears that were being shed, thankfully they went unnoticed by the others, but Kris had seen them and he along understood what he'd noticed, since he was right next to me hearing me groan heavily from the tears that I'd been holding back.

Patting me on the back I turned to look at Kris, my childhood friend, and battle partner send me a smile as he said,

"We shall return to Pompeii Gold. And you'll be able to wrap your arms around the waist of your beautiful wife while I am left with nothing but a pillow and my imagination."

Punching him in the arm I replied, "Sure, I'm sure you'll find a woman that will suite you just find my dear friend."

"Yeah, one day I will…"

* * *

_The Ending..._

* * *

The fighting lasted for what seemed like years, ever moment spent on the battlefield I found myself longing for home. I longed to see my wife, and our dear Pompeii, I wanted to see my wife most of all.

I had this horrible feeling that something horrible would happen the moment we all returned to our dear Pompeii. I couldn't have been more right, for the moment we set foot with in the area of our dear home Mt. Vesuvius erupted.

Sending me and my battle weary troop to their knees, a dark cloud swept across Pompeii. The temples of Jupiter and Apollo were lost in the black smoke. I prayed that the God's wouldn't be angry with us for the disappearance of their temples.

Forcing myself onto my feet, I reached out with my hand screaming, reaching in the general area of our house I screamed,

"SILVER!"

Then my world became black, everything slowly faded away as I screamed,

'_Please! If anyone can hear me! May he be man or God please! Let me meet my wife Silver and everyone I know in another life far away from all of this suffering! PLEASE!" _

A woman cloaked in white robe Milktank's surrounding her she smiled saying, _"I'll let you have another chance…."_

* * *

_Now onto a new beginning..._

* * *

**A/N: Continue? Or no continue? It's up to you (the readers) and (my friends) if this story should go into a multi-chapter fic~ now I shall go and hook up meh PS2 and play Persona 4! I can now talk about Murders~ XD **

**Well leave a review to voice your thoughts~ sorry about it's shortness. XD This happened on the fly at around 8:30 am 4/26/12. **

**1: *(Agamemnon: Homer's Iliad, 1.116-119)**

**2: *(Odysseus ****Homer's (Odysseus), **7.254-258)


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: GoldxSilver and Pokemon do not belong to me~ the idea for this story came from the manga N*G Life is the name I think...if not I'll go to the library to check it again. I just couldn't help but write this idea~~I think it sounds pretty beast! The quotes and lines used from Homer's**_**Illiad and**__**Odysse**_**belong to Homer and the person who took the time to rewrite and mass produce those amazing stories~**

**Well this story was given twelve or so review from the net, and in RL for it to be continued~ so here we go! **

**Also a big thank you to these people~**

**PhaedraDarkstar: I hope that it's strange in a good way~ I'm a history nut it's one of the few classes I can keep a straight A or B in. I'm re-reading _Iliad _atm yeah for sudden gender bending! I'm happy that you enjoyed it~ happy to hear that it's different from a lot of other fics. So here's the next chapter~**

**Sara12345: God I'd love to message you and thank you for reading meh crap happy stories and leaving reviews on them but seeing that you even left a review makes me very happy *easily pleased writer* So here's the next chapter~ **

**PyroScorpion: Holy Cheese Its….you reviewed on this story! Happy to read (yes~~I feel so cool) that your curious to see where this leads. I can only hope that I can keep you interested. :D **

**Well on with the chapter and more boring history~ **

**Note: The lady with the Miltank's around her was Hera, the wife of Zeus and one of his three sisters. Her main function in Ancient Greek Mythology she was the Goddess of women and marriage. Cows and peacocks were sacred to her. **

**Her counter part in Ancient Rome was Juno the protector and special counselor of the state…but if I'm remembering right I think she's also the Goddess of war (or was that Minerva) she's seen armed while sitting on a peacock wearing a goatskin cloak. **

**^If anything is wrong about the Goddess information please let me know…I haven't touched on any of the Roman or Greek Gods/Goddesses for a while…I should probably take another look at all of them. XD Sorry for the crappy history lesson everyone~ I might throw another one in the next chapter if anyone was confused….**

**Well now it's really time for the chapter~ warning! Gold mentions about him and Kris being Nazi's in the past in the first sentence or so~ so you've been warned!  
**

* * *

****Chapter One

* * *

"And after that Pompeii was gone, everything was covered in ashes. We then met again in World War II as Nazi soldiers. Of course we were partners and best friends like always but Silver was reborn as a Jew and I some how managed to get her to safety after being killed by the American soldiers." I finished by shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders I looked to Crystal and said,

"Do you remember anything Kris?" I let my eyes linger on my childhood friend, who was once a man but is now a woman.

Her once straight brown hair was now wavy and long. Being held up with two elastic hair bands, her outfit consisted of a pink shirt that hugged her upper body showing that she had a very busty looking chest, a yellow skirt that stopped just above her knees, white knee high socks were a great addition to her white/pink/black shoe color. A golden chain with a small gold star lay just above her bust line, while the same colored earrings dangled from her ears. Rubbing her eyes I could tell that she really wanted to take out her contacts and wear her glasses that she always had tucked away in her back pack.

"Uh…not really Gold~ first off your lucky I've know you since we were kids or else I would think you were crazy."

"Kris! How could you say that?" I yelled causing Crystal to laugh,

"Ha-ha~ Gold I believe you but truthfully I cannot remember anything other than the memories that I have now so…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Kris…after all both Hera and Juno said that both you and Silver wouldn't' remember anything…." I mumbled hanging my head as the people passing by sent the two of us a few strange looks. Smiling Crystal patted me on the back mumbling,

"Yeah…didn't Juno or Hera which ever form she was in said that she would take our memories away?" Crystal asked placing a hand on her hip staring at the 'No Walk' sign on the other side of the road.

Nodding 'yes' I said, "Yes…she said she would give me another chance to be with all of yo0u again but…she said that our lives shall always end in tragedy if you and Silver and the others do not remember our lives in Pompeii."

The walking sign now a bright glowing neon green, letting us know it was safe to walk across the road. Walking across the road I sighed hanging my head again I groaned,

"Do we have to go to school Kris?"

"Yep~"

"Why would anyone in their right mind possessed them to create such a horrible place?"

"Because someone somewhere in some place in time thought that it would be a good idea to torcher kids."

"Someone needs to go back and time and tell him or her that school is a horrible idea…"

* * *

School

* * *

"Prissy Boy! Come here!" Sapphire yelled while chasing Ruby around who decided to throw happy pink and yellow frilly stuff at the advancing girl's weight lifting champion.

"Back you evil beast!" Ruby yelled while I imagined Sapphire breathing fire. Smiling I dropped my back pack onto the ground I wrapped my arms around both Ruby and Sapphire sending all three of us to the ground I yelled,

"It's so good to see you again!"

"Gold…you just saw us yesterday…" Sapphire mumbled still not used to Gold just randomly attacking the two of them like this.

"Yeah…I'm going to have to agree with the evil beast here on this one Gold…"

"Oh? So I'm an 'evil beast' now huh Ruby?" Sapphire growled grabbing Ruby's shirt collar glaring at him Ruby yelled,

"N-no! Let me go Sapphire!" Ruby soon found himself in a head lock receiving a noogie from Sapphire.

Smiling I watched my friends walk away Crystal standing next to me asking, "What were they in their past lives?"

"Husband and wife." I replied as I walked towards my desk watching Ruby and Sapphire disappear out of the class room.

Clapping her hands together Crystal yelled, "So Sapphire wore a dress?"

"No Ruby did." I replied sitting down pulling out my unfinished English homework and textbook. Crystal sat down next to me saying,

"What do you mean when you say that Ruby wore the dress?"

"Oh Ruby was a woman in the past and Sapphire was a man."

"Oh so were they special or anything?"

"Yeah Ruby represented Oizys the goddess or Misery, daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night and the twin of the god Momos and so that's what he represented in the past."

"Why did he represent misery?"

"Because he had a hard life before Sapphire found him on the streets. So he was branded with the mark of Oizys. So when Sapphire saved him he went and visited him each day they soon they married each other. And Ruby's mark of Oizys disappeared because he was no longer miserable." I replied hoping to doge the question of Ruby's former occupation.

But I wasn't so lucky, "What was Ruby's job?"

"He was a lady of the night…well one in training since Ruby was being trained to become one but never finished the training because she caused such a problem with her pride and religion."

Crystal sat there, eyes wide as she said, "Ooooh…."

"Yep, see something's are better left unsaid Kris~"

"Okay…"

So class started after some ideal chatter from our small group then the evil called school was in full swing. I found myself wishing to return to my simple life in Pompeii. Oh how I wish to return to those simple days.

* * *

After School

* * *

"Freedom~" I yelled running out of the class room with Sapphire in tow, who in turn had her arm wrapped around Ruby's neck. Crystal following behind us jogging, we said our farewells to Ruby and Sapphire as they walked towards their houses and me and Crystal to our own.

Smiling I looked at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds saying, "I wonder when I'll meet Silver again…"

"I'm sure you'll see her again soon Gold…" Crystal replied patting me on the shoulder sighing I sighed,

"Yeah…but I wonder where she is…I really want to see her again…"

"Alright be careful lifting those boxes now! Be very careful!"

Both me and Crystal stopped in our tracks staring at the moving truck that was parked next to my house, and three over from Crystal's. Staring wasn't a good idea because a girl (I think that's what she is) standing near the moving truck walked towards us. Looking at us she asked,

"Why are you staring at us?"

It felt as if I were snapped out of a trance, I felt my feet move faster than my mind as my arms wrapped around the girls waist I yelled,

"Silver! It really is you! My lovely wife has returned to me Kris~"

I received a quick punch upside the head, sending me to the ground as the girl yelled,

"I'm a guy you ass hole!"

Crystal moved to help me up off the ground, touching my face I stared at my Silver. Who indeed is a boy and not a girl. Staring at him I yelled,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

* * *

**A/N: Heheheh….yeah I'm probably going to get some hate mail for making Gold and Crystal Nazis….but hey when your reincarnated you are sometimes not the most happy things in the world. But if any of you have made it this far thank you for reading past the Nazi part~**

**Turns out that my Persona 4 game is from the UK which sucks because I live in the USA and they use PAL and not NTSC|U/C. Which makes me a little bit sad but the person who bought it for me didn't know so I won't tell them, I'll just replace it on my own. **

**Well I'll take however many votes I can get atm….since the whole Gold/Crystal Nazi thing might have made some people angry….sorry I should have picked someone different…*just finished re-learning about WWII and test on the brain* **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: GoldxSilver and Pokemon do not belong to me~ the idea for this story came from the manga N*G Life is the name I think...if not I'll go to the library to check it again. I just couldn't help but write this idea ~~I think it sounds pretty beast!**

**Also a big thank you to these people~**

**Sara12345: I'm happy that you love the ending~**

**PhaedraDarkstar: Hahahahah good to know that you liked that Gold and Crystal were Nazis and that Silver was a Jew. Who knows I'm not sure if I should make anything cool in Gold and Crystal's past life's. It would be pretty terrifying if someone would grab you and yell 'My beautiful wife has returned to me!' It would be pretty scary.**

**Dotte2: Yeah random '0' last chapter I'll have to fix that. I'm happy that read that you think it sounds pretty interesting so far. Yeah Gold being a random creeper~ gotta love it! XD**

**Okay time for some boring history less on three God's and two Goddess~ XD**

**Okay so the only Goddess that I used last chapter was Oizys. The goddess that Ruby represented in his past life. Oizys is the Goddess of Misery, daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night and twin to the god of Momos. There's not a lot of information out there for her so yeah...that's pretty much all I can tell you atm. -still brushing up on my history tempted to Google stuff-**

**Jupiter: Roman counter part to the Greek God Zeus. Jupiter or Jove is the king of the gods and the god of sky and thunder. Jupiter was the central deity of the early Capitoline Triad of the Roman state religion compromising Jupiter, Mars, and Quirinus, who each possessed some measure of the divine characteristics essential to Rome's agricultural economy, social organization and success in the war. He retained this position as senior deity among the later Capitoline Triad of Jupiter, Juno, and Minerva.**

**Nyx: In Greek Mythology Nxy, Nox in Roman translation is the deity of the night. A shadowy figuer, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation, and was the mother of personified gods such as Hypnos (sleep) and Thanatos (death). Her appearances in mythology are sparse, but reveal her as a figure of exceptional power and beauty. She is found in the shadows of the world only ever seen in glimpses.**

**Apollo: One of the most important and complex of the Olympian deities in the ancient Greek and Roman religion. Appollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun, truth, and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. Apollo was the oracular god medicine and healing are associated with Apollo.**

**Pluto: Is the name for the ruler of the underworld; the god was also know as Hades, a name for the underworld itself. This deity has two major myths: In Greek cosmogony, he revived the rule of the underworld in a three-way division of sovereignty over the world, with his brothers Zeus ruling Heaven and Poseidon the Sea; and he abducts Persephone to be his wife and the queen of his realm.**

**Well...sorry for the boring history tidbit on the Gods...since everyone doesn't know them I thought I'd give some info on them...on with the story~**

* * *

_Flash Back: Ancient Pompeii_

* * *

_'Oh Silver~' Gold purred as he wrapped his arms around his wife's thinly built frame. Resisting the urge to punch him while she washed the dishes she mumbled,_

_'What Gold?'_

_'Might my loving wife be in the mood to give her loving husband a kiss?' Gold finished licking Silver's ear she turned around punching Gold in the gut she yelled,_

_'NOOOOO! Leave me to myself you blundering idiot!'_

_Turning away from her husband Silver returned to washing her dishes, groaning she stopped washing the dishes opting to help Gold onto his feet she carried him to their bed. Laying him down on the goose feathered mattress reaching for some gauze she started to wrap his new wounds._

_Silver couldn't stop the smile that graced her pale features mumbling under her breath, 'Gold...you're a loveable fool...'_

_Laying her forehead against his her smile still plastered on her face, enjoying the sensation of Gold's warm skin touching her ever cold skin. It only seemed warm when Gold was around, when his arms were wrapped around her waist she felt so happy. Almost as if his arms were made to rest around her waist, almost as if they were home. Every touch or the simplest brushes of skin made Silver's body tingle._

_She often found herself sleeping with her back to Gold at night, but when she knew he was asleep she'd warm her arms around his waist, hiding her face in the crook she breathed in his familiar sent. Allowing herself a moment of weakness to drown herself in the comforting sent of her idiot of a husband._

_But she also found herself reaching out to drag him back into the threshold of their house every time he left to train for an upcoming battle. Being a Roman General was time consuming, and left very little time for Gold to spend with her but Silver wouldn't dare take Gold away from the men he'd grown up with fighting side by side to protect Pompeii._

_She just couldn't bring herself to do that to him._

_He never stopped her from doing the things she loved, which mind you are very little. So Silver swore to herself that she wouldn't dare tare Gold away from his men._

_He loves them all far too much, he see those men all of them as family. Silver did as well to a certain extent. For when they started to flip her skirt up when they were drunk it brought out the worst in her. But when Gold appeared wrapping his arms around her waist his lips locking onto her's in a kiss pulling away he laid his chin in the crook of his neck pulling her into his lap he sent his men a sly crooked smirk saying,_

_'This… is my woman~ go and get your own.'_

_Blushing Silver found that then and there she didn't mind Gold sounding like a pervert; after all it let the men know that she was off the market._

_Smiling again Silver lifted her forehead off Gold's to see his bright golden orbs child like glee dancing around in them he said, "Awwww! And I was enjoying having your face so close to mine..."_

_Wrapping his arms around my waist he said, "Come to me woman of mine~"_

_Slapping his hand away I wrapped my arms around each other, Gold frowned, 'I'm ugly don't touch me...'_

_"Silver..." Gold reached out again to touch my shoulder; I flinched trying to escape his warm touch he pulled me close saying, "Silver...I could careless about your scars..."_

_"They make me ugly...unfitting for the wife of a Roman General..."_

_"No they do not Silver..." Gold silenced my protest with a kiss on my lips, dragging me to lay next to him._

_A blush burning on my face I squeaked, "G-gold!"_

_Smiling Gold held me close to his heart saying, "Do you hear that Silver? My heart is telling you that you're beautiful scars or no scars. I chose you and I have no regrets."_

_"But...I can't...I'm not sure if I can have a child with yo-"_

_"Silver...I could careless on you sire me a child or not. I love you either way...so please...smile for me...humor me stay with me Silver...please? Allow me just this one moment of weakness..."_

_Gold's body started trembling, holding him close to me I hid my face in his hair saying, "Gold..." sighing I mumbled, "Alright...I shall lay here with you until you are called."_

_"Thank you Silver."_

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"So...would you like to tell me why you randomly hugged me and called me your wife when I'm obviously a guy?" Silver questioned while taking a sip of Gold twiddling with his thumbs.

Silver continued to stare at the two of them, slightly annoyed that neither of the two have answered my question, "Okay one of you had better answer my question before I call the police or someone important..."

"Ha-ha~ what a nice threat Silver!" Gold laughed patting Silver on the back who just glared at him mumbling, "Don't touch me you fag."

"Ouch! You wound me Silver~" Gold joked jumping from foot to foot looking like an idiot. Looking at Crystal Silver asked, "Is he always like this?"

Nodding her head 'yes' she replied, "Yes more or less, but since he's now found you I think it'll happen more often now."

"Hrmmmm." Silver groaned while Gold grabbed his hand once again, pulling Silver close to him their faces so close that their noses were touching Gold mumbled,

"Silver...this all has to be a very, very bad dream. For when we wake up tomorrow you shall be your right gender."

Silver became very irked by Gold's comment raising his free hand he hit Gold upside the head yelling,

"I am my right gender!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am! Now get out of my house!"

"Okay~ but I'll be over to see you first thing in the morning!"

"Oh no you won't!"

"Oh yes I will~ for I am not only your soul mate and husband I am your next door neighbor~"

"Wait...crazy guy say what?"

Looking toCrystalfor an answer, the girl shook her head yes, looking at Gold Silver yelled,

"SHIT!"

* * *

**A/N: Heheh~ I went and made Silver OOC... O_O. Oh well~ I hope that you all liked this chapter as well. I know I have some (a lot) of spelling mistakes but I will fix those when I go home because it is late and I'm tired. So my caring meter is very low right now, sorry about that.**

**So here's a question...should I even put up those boring little things up about the God/Goddess? Or should I take them out?**

**Well comment and let me know what you think about this chapter~ I apologize for my spelling mistakes and OOC-ness...**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I only had the idea to write this, if I did own Pokémon GoldxSilver would be together and have WAY more screen time in the manga and the game. This pairing is really cute~ well enjoy the story. :D**

**Also A Big Thank You To These People:**

**PhaedraDarkstar: Waah! I'm happy that you enjoy the flashbacks, Good question where did Silver get her scars from? And dose the modern day Silver have them? Happy to hear that you don't mind the history stuff, happy to see that you think it's interesting. :3 **

**PyroScorpion: Yeah~ another review! I'm happy that you liked the flash back~ also very happy that you called it epic. **

**Dotte2: Hahah…I'm still getting there on fixing the problems with the last chapter. So enjoy this one while I fix those mistakes you pointed out to me. :D **

**Well on with the story~ XD**

* * *

_Ancient Pompeii_

* * *

_I remember when I first laid eyes on her; she was walking around in the market. Men were flipping her dress up, trying to shop in peace but being treated with no decency. I knew that these men were not of Pompeii. For if they were, they wouldn't be doing this unless they were drunk. Stepping in when they started to try and touch her the way only her husband should._

_I elbowed the first one in the back of the head, sending him to the ground writhing in pain. The other three stood there, looking at me in awe, "What the hell did you do that for?"__  
_

_"You're touching a young lady and she doesn't appear to like it."_

"Ha-ha! She's nothing but a whore! Women are whores if they walk around without their man!"

Something hit me in the back of my head, stars swam in my vision. Waving my hand out towards the market shoppers and store owners I yelled,

"Get away!"

They listened, but the girl kept standing there, her huge silver eyes looking up at me, worry and anger swimming in their beautiful metallic depths. Her long hair falling out of its band onto her shoulders, splaying out on her pale skin, showing of it's translucent beauty as well. I felt another punch, I stood there taking it. I may be a Roman General but it's easier to take on four enemies with a sword to keep them at bay rather than close combat.

_Kicking my legs out from underneath me they sent me to the ground, kicking and spitting on me they laughed at how I curled up to protect myself from life threaten injuries._

_Then I felt something hit my back, rolling off to touch my face. Opening my eyes landed on a red apple, looking at the girl her face was a bright red. Yelling at the top of her lungs I couldn't understand what she was saying, for a ringing sound had found its way into my ears. _

_Pushing myself up onto my feet, the sight of the men slapping the girl sending her to the ground, I bit my lip, grabbing the man by his waist I pulled him down, punching him in the face his buddies came and started to retaliate by punching and kicking me. _

_I was soon seeing stars again; one of the men approached the girl knife in hand. My feet moving faster than my mind, I wrapped the girl up in my arms. Feeling the knife pierce my skin I bit back a small groan of pain, taking me and the girl to the ground. _

_I felt her hands touch my chest as she mumbled, "Why did you do that? You don't even know me?"_

Not thinking about my actions my finger curled around a strand of her long crimson red hair, kissing it I sent her my most non-perverted smile mumbling,

"_What kind of warrior would I be if I were to leave you to deal with these men on your own?" Looking at me with her huge metallic silver eyes she mumbled, _

"_I'm not sure…"_

Sending her another non-perverted smile I mumbled, "I wouldn't be a man at all…." With that my world became black my vision swarmed by stars and the beautiful girl underneath me yelling,

"_You're crushing me!"_

* * *

Present Day: The Next Day. XD

* * *

Waking up early Ruby decided that he'd take a shower and prepare a meal for Sapphire and himself. A perfectly portioned bento box with the side of a salad, and four sandwiches for Sapphire and a steak, that girl loves her meat. Smiling he placed a hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter in his shower he said,

"Ah, even after all these years Sapphire hasn't' changed…" looking at his left hand, his ring finger he looked at the finger lovingly. Holding it close to his heart he mumbled, "Why do I wake up every morning sad to see my bed empty…as if another person is supposed to be there with me?" trailing off he mumbled,

"Why do I look at my hand so lovingly? Why am I acting as if there's supposed to be something on my ring finger….connecting me to someone else?" Placing a hand on his temple Ruby shook his head, lightly patting his face he mumbled,

"Okay…my goal for today is to avoid Gold and not listen to his stories about his past life in Pompeii!" upon stepping out of the shower a sharp pain passed through Ruby's head, sending the boy to the ground as pictures flashed through his head. Much to fast for him to see what they were, but he managed a glimpse of a woman that looked like him wearing a dress, and a man that looked like Sapphire dressed in some kind of Roman outfit.

The male Sapphire had his arm wrapped around the female version of him the two holding their hands. There metal bands touching while the last few rays of the sun made those two golden bands glow in the quickly fading light.

The pain in his head disappeared, leaving him out of breath and trying to get a grasp on reality.

Not fully understanding the pictures in his mind he mumbled, "What's going on?"

Rubbing his neck Ruby took no notice to the tattooed image of a blue butterfly on his shoulder, which was quickly covered over by his sweat shirt. Walking out of his bathroom he brushed his hair proceeding to go down stairs to the kitchen he didn't see the young woman sitting on his bed.

Glowing with a pale soft light, her long blond hair flowing around her body, along with her wavy white dress floating around her body opening her eyes to reveal crème colored eyes giggling she opened her hand mumbling,

"Oh girl who once represented me who is now a man…even now I'm watching out for you….even though you are now blind to seeing me my butterfly is still with you. In plain sight…" opening her closed hand something fell into the center of her palm, smiling she moved it around the sound of metal touching metal danced around the room.

The woman smiled, loving the sound she looked down at the metal in her hand, "So…I'll keep holding onto these for you until you remember…my dear Ruby and Sapphire."

A chain appearing from thin air gently landed in the woman's palm, placing two metal bands on the chain she let them dip down into her bust line. Smiling she said, "We may represent misery Ruby…but there's someone out there for us to help us find our way."

With that the woman was gone, leaving almost no trace behind that she was ever in the room, only a single pale white dove feather was left where she was sitting.

* * *

**A/N: Eh….well there wasn't any SilverxGold love (hahaha can we call it that right now) but I threw in some RubyxSapphire for all of my fair readers. FranticShipping~ ah, what a nice name. So can you guess who the woman is? She was mentioned in the boring history thing last chapter. XD Chapter is short...very short and crappy! -foams at the mouth- **

**Well, the next chapter will have GoldxSilver in it, it will still be the same day and all that other jazz so no time skipping yet. :D I had the craziest idea on making Giovanni a surfing dad in this fic and saying 'dude' after everything. XD But I'm not sure if I would be able to see him as a threat like that. XD**

**Hey check it out two updates in one day for this story! OMWGD what has happened to me?**

**Well leave three or so reviews for the next chapter please~ I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I only had the idea to write this, if I did own Pokémon GoldxSilver would be together and have WAY more screen time in the manga and the game. This pairing is really cute~ well enjoy the story. :D**

**Also A Big Thank You To These People:**

**PhaedraDarkstar: Yes, another chapter. They love female Silver so it's too much fun to not pass up to flip her skirt. XDD the answers shall be given at some point maybe soon…maybe sooner than you may think. Hrm, I do wonder if Giovanni was a bad guy in his past life. Who knows~ **

**Dotte2: XD She reminds you of Yellow? Well I guess that's good, hehehe~ I haven't yet show all of thy shipping's that are in thy story. :3 Good to know that you liked the last chapter. **

**Sara12345: O_O Why you be snickering? XD **

**Well on with the chapter~ I've had it written for a while. This probably isn't the story you all wanted to see update but I'm slightly annoyed so I'm updating this one instead so here we go~~**

* * *

_Ancient Pompeii_

* * *

"_Farewell." Was the last thing Gold said, and bent his head down to kiss Silver. She turned her face to him, and his mouth on hers filled with longing. Would they ever lie together again, as they had last night?_

I mustn't. Silver thought. Nothing but harm can come from it. Silver closed her eyes and filled her nostrils with the smell of him, and drew him close to her with her hands so his body was close to her once more.

_Fear filled her suddenly, and she knew in her heart that if he summoned her, if he found a hidden place where they could be safe, she would not be able to stay away. _

_For she would go to him the moment he called for her. Her memories of their night together lingered in her mind, as she tried to prolong the joining of their lips longer. So she would give her a chance to remember his body. How he felt, how he smelled, goddess…she wanted to remember everything about him. _

_Only to break away from the kiss before she felt the need to be with him once more come over her, she backed away shaking her head Silver knew that she need to leave him right now, right this second. She need to abandon him, she'd see him again tomorrow in his room where she would leave him a single cut flower wishing him to get well soon. _

_But she couldn't move her legs, so here she stood. Trembling in fear, the war horns had been heard throughout the entire town. Silver knew that Gold would answer the call, regardless on what condition his body was in. _

_He would go and answer the call; he would leave her standing at the cities gates. Watching with his back to her holding her hands close to her chest she would pray. She would pray for his safe return, if not then he would come back to her with only minor wounds. _

_Turning away from him Silver ran back towards her self on her bed home in the palace. Throwing herself on her bed she cried herself to sleep that night. Knowing full and well that Gold would be leaving in a week's time, he'd leave her here all alone with no one to turn to but her brother. _

_She'll be alone all over again. Her dreams were filled with the things they'd done just before she ran away from Gold. _

'_Look at me.' Gold said, lifting his head to level out with her face, 'And open your mouth.' _

_Silver did what he said, and her heart…something….everything…all of the cold ice around her heart melted away life fresh honey to a flame, her mouth filled with the taste of Gold's tongue investigating her mouths moist caverns. She closed her eyes, and a wave of darkness fell over her as she fell back against the pillows with Gold's with and heat atop of her. _

_Warming her, but at the same time caging her from running away from what they were about to do. Silver couldn't help but fill her face burn since they were about to do something sacred in the Blood Room._

_She quickly threw away all thoughts of her burning cheeks when night seeped into every corner of the little room. Along with her mind and the fading memory of how good it felt to be one with Gold that night._

* * *

Present Day: Silver's P.O.V.

* * *

Hissing while I pulled my shirt over my head the fabric sliding down on my back over my scars always made me do this. Even though they'd healed a long time ago I can still remember the agonizing pain of the dull rusted knife cutting into the soft/tender flesh on my back.

Causing me to thrash about and scream because of the agonizing pain my body was being put through. I remember Blue crying and telling me that it was almost over. And indeed once it was over both mine and Blue's faces were stained by our tears.

Blue's arm's wrapped around my trembling body. Staining her dress she held me close while I tried to catch my breath. I swore that I wouldn't ask for her to ever do something like this again. I remember opening my hand I looked down at the small Pokeball necklace charm that a boy had given me when we were younger.

My first friend, the boy who'd stolen my heart with his brightly colored eyes, his blinding smile, and easy going personality, the boy who held me close to him when we were all alone may it have been day or night. He swore that he would never let me go and that he would always hold me close to him when I need someone to be there with me.

The boy who tied my long red hair around our finger's saying that it would be the ribbon that would keep us together, winding one of my fingers through my hair tying a strand of it around my finger only to sigh saying,

"It's not the same…." I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Where Blue is holding a cup of coffee in her white gloved hands, when she turned around I could see her trying to cool off her so called 'liquid gold' that she quickly sat down when she saw me staring at her. Running towards me she yelled,

"Good morning Silvy-chan~~~"

"Nee…please let go of me…" I grumbled trying to get my 'older sister' to let go of me.

Which she did for about thirty seconds before she wrapped her arms around me again, crushing me she mumbled,

"So are you excited about your first new day of school Silvy-chan? I know I am!"

"Why?" I mumbled buttering a piece of toast that lay on a plate on the kitchen counter.

"Because your going to walk to school with that nice Crystal girl and her boyfriend Gold!"

I dropped my piece of buttered toast onto the kitchen floor; I felt my face start to burn about Crystal being Gold's 'boyfriend' Blue continued to tease me, "Ah~ she doesn't deserve such a cute boy toy. He's out of her league."

"What are you getting at here Nee?" I asked knowing that I probably wouldn't like the answer.

"You and Gold belong together! You'd make a precious couple!"

Slamming my fist on the counter I yelled, "No we would not make a good couple Nee! And we sure as hell don't belong together! That gu-"

"Gold~ he has a name Silvy-chan!"

"Fine! Gold is a spazz, and for one thing he's crazy! I mean you were there to hear and see what he did to me!"

"So? Is it bad that you've already have someone who likes you and you didn't have to go and get him to like you?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a guy!"

"So? You're bi aren't you? I mean you liked a boy when you were younger."

"Argh! Blue that's not the point!"

"So what is the point Silver? What are you trying to tell me? Are you saying that you're not even going to give him a chance? That you won't allow your heart to heal by letting this boy love you?"

A moment of silence hug in between the two until I mumbled,

"I swore to myself that day we met after being kidnapped I wouldn't fall in love or let myself be loved by anyone else except that boy who'd stolen my heart when I was younger."

"So you won't even hive him a chance? He might make you happy Silver!"

"No he won't make me happy…and no I won't give him a chance. The only person to ever make me happy was that little boy."

"Silver…he's probably moved on and forgotten about you. Please…just give Gold a chance."

"No…he's still waiting for me! He told me he'd wait for my answer! That he'd wait for as long as he needed to until I had an answer for him! I didn't get to tell him my answer…or how I felt…" Silver mumbled to himself.

All Blue could see was his emotions, his loss hands turning into fist, while his head hung towards the ground Silver biting his lip. Blue couldn't stand to see him like this; she hated it when this happened to Silver. She didn't like watching him shut down on himself. Beating himself up for something his kidnapping, something he had no control over.

But she has to do this; she's his older sister, his 'Nee'. She told him that they would be brother and sister, so…she has to push him towards the right person for him,

"He probably doesn't even remember you Silver…he's probably forgotten all about you."

"Don't say that! He hasn't forgotten anything! He just doesn't know where to find me!"

"Oh he found you alright…after all…he found you yesterday Silver."

"What?" I gasped looking at my Nee, my eyes wide with hope and probably joy.

"But he doesn't remember you and you don't remember him…"

"What?"

"Silver…do you know the reason I'm pushing you towards Gold?"

"Because you want me to forget about the boy I fell in love with when I was younger!"

"No….because Gold is that boy. And Crystal is his girlfriend."

I could only stare at her, my eyes wide with fear, I felt them starting to burn as I mumbled, "That's not true….he wouldn't'….he said he would wait for me…"

"But he didn't Silver…Gold moved on...he has a girlfriend. So…what are you going to do?"

Silver looked out the kitchen window, his sad silver eyes landing on Gold who waited outside the gate to his house. Looking to Blue he said,

"I'm going to make him leave her…."

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh~ cliff hanger. :D **

**Well leave three reviews and I'll post the next crappy chapter~ **


End file.
